


Creepy Love

by MysteryPines



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Creepypastas in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Moonlight, Mpreg I guess, Tentacles, a bit of blood play, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: It's just smut.





	Creepy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something I'm just transferring from FF.net. This is one of the first lemons I've ever written as, so far, the only one I was actually proud of it for many years. It didn't feel right to leave it on FF.net since I don't feel comfortable on that site nowadays and since I've been a ton of time on AO3 nearly every day I've decided to bring it here to the good folks!

Jeff giggled as one of his lover's black tentacles caressed the sensitive spots on his sides. His head thrown back at the tickling, and, due to his eyelids being burned off, he unblinkingly looked at Slenderman who towered over him in front of the moon illuminating the forest with its majestic light. A couple of the tentacles went further up his white hoodie, tugging it up. Jeff lift his arms over his head to help remove the blood-stained clothing and lastly the tentacles took off the black dress pants along with the underwear.

Slenderman marveled at the sight of Jeffrey's pale, beautiful body for a few moments. The forever wide eyes glazed with lust, the ebony waist-length hair cascaded over the fresh spring grass. As his hunger grew for the deranged boy a mouth split open on his featureless head in a pointy toothed smile, much like Jeffrey's minus the jagged teeth and the dripping blood from the ripped skin.

Jeff moaned at the sight of Slenderman's mouth. Slenderman lowered his head to kiss the teenager in a sloppy, blood mixed with saliva French kiss with his black, forked tongue meeting Jeff's soft pink one. Jeff whimpered. He wanted his lover, and he wanted him now! But the damned creature wouldn't go fast enough for him. Jeffrey urgently tugged at the suit Slendy was still clad in. It seemed like Slenderman didn't get the whole message. He was taking the suit off but way too slow for Jeff's liking. That tease. The young killer groaned in frustration.

"Come on Slendy, just hurry up and take me already," he whimpered at the need to be penetrated.

"Patience my mate," Slenderman said in an otherworldly voice in whisper. To Jeff it sounded like the wind was forming words as it blew through narrow spaces in order to speak to the him.

Slenderman, by now, was naked and his erect member was exposed to Jeffrey, who licked his succulent red lips in anticipation. Slenderman lifted Jeffrey's legs over his broad paper white shoulders then plunged himself deep into his mate's entrance without preparation. Jeffrey's mouth opened as a pain-pleasured scream escaped from him. Jeff shivered from the slender person's stillness. The smell of blood emitted through the air.

"Slendy," Jeff mewled, thrusting is hips back and forth to get friction. "Please...move."

Slenderman lowered his head to the teenaged maniac's ear to whisper, "As you wish." He wrapped a few of his tendrils tightly around the killer's smaller frame and let his instincts take over.

The young serial killer moan and shrieked wantonly as he was mercilessly pounded into. Jeff clawed at his lover's back in violent pleasure. Jeff tried but found impossible to match the timing of his thrusts with his lover's. He could feel the blood dripping out of himself but couldn't bring himself to care. In general he couldn't feel pain at all, with Slenderman that was an exception. Every scrape to his back or chest, every bite to his neck he could feel it. With anyone else all he would have felt was the pleasure from that particular spot the slender person was currently ramming himself into.

"Slendy, Slendy," Jeffrey moaned.

Jeff's small hands made a grasp for Slenderman on either side of his head. The stigma radiating being sank his jagged teeth into that pale neck that begged to be marked by him. Jeffrey moaned loudly at the mix of pain and pleasure, especially the pain.

"Oh, Slenderman!"

Slenderman removed his teeth from the wound to lick the blood off the pale shoulder. Slenderman trailed his black tongue up the underside of Jeffrey's chin and over his red lips before the tongue slithered it's way into that hot cavern to play with his lover's soft appendix.

Slenderman, mouths still locked, unexpectedly pulled out and repositioned to where he sat on the grass with Jeff in his lap. Jeff whined until Slenderman stuck his tongue far down his Jeff's throat and roughly penetrated the teen. If Jeff still had eyelids they would've been as wide as saucers. Slenderman was pounding him with inhuman strength with speed to match that would've broken a normal human by now. Paper-white hands and black tendril roamed and cut into wherever they went over the slim body, carefully avoiding the stomach area. One of Slenderman's hands went up Jeff's back until his hand was filled with burnt, shaggy, black hair and gave a particularly hard tugged, granting better access to Jeff's mouth.

Jeffrey was in ecstasy as he felt himself nearing his release. He tried to warn his lover but the tongue in his mouth and throat prevented him from doing so. Jeff could do nothing but hold onto Slenderman and moan as his completion came. Slenderman removed his tongue from Jeffrey's mouth then lowered his head down his lover's chest. Playing with the little nubs with his black tongue as a tendril tweaked the other.

Slenderman moved his mouth up to the left side of Jeffrey's neck and bit down hard, drawing more blood, as he his seed filled up the teenager. Jeff the Killer shivered at the feeling of Slenderman's strangely cold ejaculation.

The both of them collapsed onto the grass holding onto the each other. Slenderman can hear Jeffrey's rapid heartbeat loud and clear as if the organ was laying in his hands instead of the organ's owner. Jeffrey quickly fell asleep. He was too spent on his first time with Slendy his abnormal energy was drained from his body just to have the ingredient of life inserted into him.

Slenderman looked over the unconscious boy he was still inside of. The forever visible eyes that usually held that insane gaze were now blank, peaceful and even a bit innocent. But the fourth dimensional being knew he couldn't call the 15-year-old innocent anymore. The boy was now tainted. He laid a hand on Jeffrey's smooth, flat stomach, the only place that didn't have any bite marks, cuts or bruises. The only place he tried to avoid abusing. Slenderman bent down and licked the flesh that would soon hide the soul of both Slenderman and Jeff the Killer.

The slender person slid out of the teen and lied himself properly beside Jeffrey. He scooped up his mate into his arms to bring the scrawny body closer to himself, petting the burnt hair as he watched the boy sleep under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a kudos and a comment, if you feel like it, if you really liked it or else Jeff and Slendy's love child shall haunt your dreams!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! >:D Glasgow's gonna get you~ Jk, jk. But he if really does, run! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!!!


End file.
